Se está bien así
by Mellorine
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando crees que el alcohol te ayudará a olvidar tus penas?.. Quizás un empujón para salir adelante es lo que Sanji necesita One Shot Sanji x Zoro Espero que les guste


No sabes cómo me siento desde que te conocí, no sé si fue por todo lo que hemos peleado y discutido o por las veces que hemos

Se está bien así

(Soy yo otra vez… Pues aquí hay una tierna historia de Sanji x Zoro. Esto es más fuerte que yo…Definitivamente es la única pareja yaoi que me gusta. Nos leemos al finalizar este one shot. Les doy las gracias anticipadas por leer.

Como siempre… One Piece es de Eichiro Oda y esas cosas.. Dios! Quiero un Sanji Kun de verdad!)

"_No sabes cómo me siento desde que te conocí, no sé si fue por todo lo que hemos peleado y discutido o por las veces que hemos reñido codo a codo, protegiéndonos o ayudándonos contra los enemigos. Desconozco como fue que empecé a sentir esto pero si sé que cada vez que nos tiramos la bronca y sacas tus katanas para atacarme comienzo a sentirme mal. Mal, pésimo porque ya dejé de odiarte y comencé a quererte en secreto… A desearte, a desear que te enamoraras de mí y me besaras, me cuidaras, me protegieras o simplemente, a que me empezaras a considerar como una persona y no como una bolsa de arena con quien desquitas tus energías. Pero definitivamente en tu universo verde sólo hay espacio para convertirte en el mejor espadachín del mundo, Kuina y tus katanas… Ni nada más ni nada menos. Yo no existo en tu mente peliverde. Si pudieras sentir aunque sea una fracción de lo que yo te amo… Sería la persona más feliz… Pensar en ti me hace daño pero eres como una droga, podría abandonar el cigarrillo pero jamás dejaría de amarte en secreto. Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para él que se dice que será el mejor espadachín del mundo"- _Pensaba Sanji sentado en la cocina del barco en la madrugada, completamente solo, mientras descorchaba una botella de vino con suma delicadeza. Cabizbajo el cocinero comenzó a llenar la copa con el líquido blanco helado y un poco espumoso. Él no solía emborracharse cuando estaba triste, sin embargo, habían noches como esa en que deseaba borrarse de la superficie del planeta completo y mandar todo a la hostia…Quizás por eso se refugiaba en el vino y en sus cigarrillos. El rubio comenzó una búsqueda visual de la cajetilla, recorriendo el recinto con su ojo visible pero al no encontrarlos, metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de la camisa azul sin un resultado positivo. El rubio se mordió el labio enojado y prosiguió la búsqueda en sus pantalones pero nada. Su cajetilla había desaparecido.

Mierda- farfulló mientras seguía bebiendo vino con rabia y melancolía en la habitación que estaba alumbrada por una vela para no despertar a sus nakama… Absorto, continuó embriagándose silenciosamente, estaba pensando en Zoro con desesperanza y no se dio cuenta que la puerta se abrió de par en par. Una sombra entró al cuarto en silencio con pasos sigilosos como una pantera que asecha a su presa. Y una risa maliciosa se formó en los labios de la presencia.

Ey.. Ero Cook – dijo una voz que se acercaba a la vela. De a poco ese ente tomaba forma y fondo. Sanji lo miró con tristeza

¿Qué quieres?-

Venía a ver quién andaba merodeando en la cocina… En una de esas era Luffy que venía a comerse todo- le contestó el cabeza de pasto.

Ajá… ¿se te ofrece algo?-

Podrías darme de eso que estás tomando- dijo mientras le indicaba la botella de vino blanco.

Saca y sírvete-

¿Te pasa algo?-

No…. – El cocinero iba por su cuarta copa y la melancolía se hacía presente en su mirada, su voz, sus ojos, su cuerpo. Además que extrañaba la nicotina en su cuerpo logrando que el alcohol comenzara a surtir efecto.

Ya veo….- respondió el peliverde un tanto preocupado. Siempre pensó que el rubio era fuerte, feliz y que no tenía problemas. – Oi.. Sanji-

¿Qué?-

El vino está delicioso- le dijo mintiendo el espadachín... Algo le preocupaba hace rato y no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche( N/A: Eso sí que es insólito)

Ya veo- la voz de Sanji a cada momento se apagaba más… Su corazón latía triste. A veces soñaba con tener más afecto de Zoro pero era algo tan lejano como encontrar el All Blue. Por su parte, el peloverde sentía que algo no estaba bien en el cocinero y se angustió.

Oie…. Cejas de sushi-

"Acá vamos de nuevo" pensó el rubio- ¿ Au?-

Toma…Encontré esto afuera y pensé que los necesitarías- le confesó el espadachín, entregándole la "perdida" cajetilla de cigarros. Sanji lo miró sorprendido "¿necesitar? ¿y a éste qué bicho le picó?" meditó.

Pues gracias, cabeza de alga-

Zoro sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos que re-enamoró al rubio. El peloverde prefería verlo feliz que triste… De cierta forma, a su modo, le gustaba que Sanji le sonriera y le agradeciera. Se sentía bien.

¿Y no me darás nada a cambio?- se le salió en voz baja al peloverde. El cocinero, ya bastante ebrio después de tomarse media botella, le cogió la mano y muy galantemente se la besó. El espadachín se puso rojo, quizás tenía alguna posibilidad, él sospechaba ciertos sentimientos hacia el rubio pero necesitaba oírlo… necesitaba probar el sabor de sus labios.

El rubio pensó envalentonado con el trago"Joder ¡qué más da!..." y sin siquiera meditarlo mucho se lanzó sobre el espadachín, plantándole un gran beso en los labios.

Muchas gracias. Mr. Prince- le respondió el espadachín sorprendido con la reacción del cocinero. Eso era lo que estaba esperando pero de todas maneras él prefería una confesión. Sanji lo miraba con tristeza…Cuánto tiempo esperó para hacerlo y ahora comenzaba a echar pie atrás…

Oi.. Ero cook-

¿Qué?-

¿Y me darás sólo un beso?-

¿ Me crees tan fácil?. – le replicó el rubio enojado.

No… para nada… pero no sabes cuánto tiempo te he deseado- le contestó el rubio-

Que me desees no significa que me ames… y yo a ti te amo- dijo borracho. Zoro cogió la cara del cejas de sushi con sus manos ásperas y toscas para darle un beso. Sanji se dejó atrapar... Podía decirle que no era tan fácil pero ya no quería esconder sus sentimientos… Sus deseos…

Si tú fueras fácil no estaría haciendo esto- Zoro respondió con seguridad, abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, el rubio escuchaba los latidos del espadachín sintiendo como todo le hacía sentido, cobijándose de la soledad, de la desesperanza….

El abrazo perduró por mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos quería dejar de sentir el calor del otro, no deseaban separarse, estaban solos en ese momento. En ese lugar y en esa habitación…. Sin tener que hacer nada más sabían que los dos eran uno…. Entendían que se amaban y se protegerían por mucho tiempo. Quizás hasta que encontraran el One Piece y tal vez, más allá de eso… por una eternidad…

FIN

Disculpen la cursilería pero no pude evitarlo… Creo que lo mío es el shonen ai… Aún no me siento preparada pal lemmon.. Soy muy inocente xD!... Gracias por leer este engendro de fic y bueno, si me dejaran un review con tips para escribir lemmon se los agradecería mucho.

Saludos!


End file.
